Persuading An Intransigent Blonde
by spilihp17
Summary: When an unexpected predicament lays ruin to all their plans, Shikamaru and Temari are left making one of the biggest decisions of their lives. Contribution for ShikaTema Week 2016; day 7.
**It's the last day of ShikaTema Week 2016. This entry is for the prompt _Legacy,_ I'm not sure how well it fits the prompt but I hope you enjoy reading this nevertheless.**

 **Also:**

 **'. .' represents a change in scenes.**

 **'**. . . **' represents small skips in time, a moment to a few minutes.**

* * *

 **Persuading An Intransigent Blonde.**

'That was fun.'

Shikamaru and Temari were on their way back home after spending an evening out with the rest of their friends.

'Haha please, I'd rather not watch drunk Naruto dance ever again. Hinata was so embarrassed. I swear Shika if you ever become that embarrassing I'll disown you.'

A smirk forming on his lips he brought up their entwined hands and kissed the back of her palm.

'If I ever become that embarrassing you must know that the person is an imposter using henge and you have to kill him.'

'I love you y'know.' Temari said leaning against Shikamaru's shoulder as they walked back home.

'Hello alcohol, I love you too.'

Temari responded by punching him in the chest.

They had almost reached their apartment when Temari suddenly let go of Shikamaru's hand and ran to the side of the road and puked the contents of the evening out.

Shikamaru was by her side in an instant rubbing her back soothingly while holding back her hair.

'Alright you're good, you're good.'

Standing up straight she quickly swiped her hand against her mouth.

'You shouldn't have drank so much, go easy next time.'

'Shut up Shika; I didn't have any alcohol tonight.'

'Then?'

Looking up she met his gaze as their brains kicked into overdrive.

'Fuck!' Temari exclaimed as realization finally hit her.

 **. .**

Unlocking the bathroom door Temari had a look of pure venom.

'This is all your fault Nara.'

Pushing him aside she stormed out of their bedroom towards the living room.

He knew whenever she called him _Nara_ he was treading dangerous territory. Taking a quick look inside the bathroom he saw the three tests aligned on the counter, all reading positive.

 _I'm going to die tonight._ He thought to himself as he went after her.

Entering the living room he found her curled up on the couch, she had her knees tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. He walked up to her cautiously and sat down next to her; instantly earning a glare from her.

They sat in silence for two minutes before Temari let out an audible sigh and moved in closer to him leaning her head against his chest. Taking it as a sign that she had no intention of maiming him anytime soon; he wrapped his arm around her.

'I'm still mad at you, but it is very cold.'

'I don't know how it happened.'

'And they call you the genius of Konoha.' She scoffed at him.

'I mean I know the technicalities of how it happened, it's just that we have always used protection.'

'You do know it has a ten percent failure rate right.'

'I know, I didn't think you were that unlucky.'

'Don't piss me off Shika, I'm already annoyed as it is.'

. . .

'Now I know why Kiba was grinning at me the whole time at the bar, dog boy must have got scent of some different hormones coming off me.'

'No wonder he told me _good job_ when we were leaving. I thought he was drunk and let it slide.'

'He was drunk.' Temari replied nuzzling closer into his chest as he tightened his grip around her.

. . .

'We had a plan Shika, we were going to get married first, I was going to have a career, this wasn't supposed to happen for another 4 to 5 years.'

'I know, I know. We'll figure it out okay.'

. . .

'Tem?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you pro-life or pro-choice?'

'Are you being serious right now?' She sat up straight and sent him a glare that sent shivers down his spine.

'What, it is a valid question. I… I mean we, uh… What I'm trying to say is that we shall do whatever you think is right.'

'I don't know Shika, this is all such a mess. I mean call me a bitch but I don't think I'm ready to give up on being a kunoichi just yet. I'm in my prime, and even though we are at a time of peace I can't give up my life as a warrior.'

Pulling her into his chest he placed a kiss on her temple before resting his chin on top of her head.

'Don't worry, I'll speak with Sakura and we shall go for a check-up tomorrow morning. Everything will work out. Okay?'

'If we have this baby, it is going to change everything. Our world will revolve around it and taking care of it will become our first priority.'

'For all we know this is just a false alarm and you aren't really pregnant. Maybe it was something you ate that set off the test.'

'I doubt all three tests are wrong. God, this is all your fault Nara.'

'It takes two to make a baby, love.'

Temari cocked her eyebrow daring him to go on.

'Okay I won't speak, let's just go to bed and leave tomorrow's problems for tomorrow.'

 **. .**

'So, what brings the lovely Nara couple here?' the pink haired medic spoke.

'Well you see, we aren't really sure, but the signs seem to be pointing towards it and we really wanted to know if…'

'God Shikamaru, stop beating around the bush. I'm pregnant Sakura.'

Sakura's face instantly changed into one of shock, but she quickly straightened herself. Getting up from her chair; she made her way around the table and hugged Temari.

'OH MY GOD, I'm so happy for the two of you. When did you find out you were pregnant.'

'We aren't sure if she's pregnant yet, that's why…'

Temari sent a look his way effectively shutting him up for the second time that day.

'Well I ended up puking on the way back home yesterday and then all three pregnancy tests came out positive, so since last night I guess.'

'Wow, it's so cool how we all ended up pregnant at the same time.' Sakura said rubbing her slightly swollen belly.

'We want to confirm and check if I'm pregnant though which is why we are here.'

'Ofcourse no worries, I just have to run a few tests and can have the results in fifteen minutes.'

After collecting all the samples, Sakura left the couple in her office promising to be back soon.

. . .

'So?' Shika said breaking the silence that had engulfed the room for the past ten minutes.

'So?'

'This is it huh?'

'I guess it is.'

And they returned back to gazing at random object and charts around the room.

'What do you want the result to be?' Temari asked after a few minutes.

'I don't really know what I want.'

At that moment the door swung open and Sakura entered holding a manila folder.

'So the results are back, do you want me to disclose it to you now or would you prefer to read it in private.'

They both turned to look at each other before looking at Sakura.

'Now.' They both said in unison.

Sakura looked at the couple and grinned to herself.

Opening the folder she took a look at the results before facing the couple.

'So guys, from the samples I took, the results…'

'Just spit it out already.' Temari snapped.

'Haha, sorry. Congratulations you guys, you are going to have a baby.'

Both Shikamaru and Temari looked like they had seen a ghost. Looking at their expressions Sakura instantly grew concerned.

'Look, I know this may be a bit hard to digest and the whole idea must be overwhelming. Don't worry I was much worse, just ask Sasuke.'

'We know, it's just that we weren't planning on having a baby.' Temari said.

'If you want we can do an ultrasound, that usually helps the news sink in. I have a portable ultrasound machine right here and we can have the test right here.'

Five minutes later Temari was lying down on the bed with her t-shirt pulled up till it bunched just underneath her breasts as Sakura applied the moist gel on her abdomen.

Temari squirmed as Sakura moved the doppler around to find the heartbeat until finally the image showed up on the monitor.

Pointing to a point on the screen Sakura spoke. 'See there is your baby, and it has a very strong heartbeat. The baby is perfectly healthy.'

Both Temari and Shikamaru were squinting at the screen trying to figure out if Sakura was pulling their legs or not when suddenly the door to Sakura's office flew open and a very loud and angry kunoichi stormed in.

'Forehead, do you know how long I've been waiting outside, I had an appointment for 30 minutes ago, who are these patients taking up...' Ino stopped speaking as soon as she recognized the couple in the room and saw the doppler on Temari's belly.

'OH MY GOD, You are pregnant. This is so awesome.' The blonde squealed.

In an instant Shikamaru was behind her closing the door shut while Temari quickly sat on the bed.

'Stop screaming woman.'

Looking Ino dead in the eye Temari started speaking.

'Now listen here Ino; and listen good because I don't have any intention of harming a pregnant woman. I know how you love to gossip; but if you speak a word of what you saw here today to anyone I swear to god you will be sorry. No one was meant to know of this for the simple fact that we're not sure if we're even going to have this baby. I'm begging you Ino, you can't speak of this to anyone, not even Sai. I hope I've made myself clear.'

The whole room was dead silent; everyone just stared at Temari in shock while she continued to look down at her lap while having a death grip on the sheets of the bed.

As soon as she realized how much emotion she had let show, she got off the bed and walked straight out of the hospital room.

Looking between Ino and Sakura, he gave a quick nod towards the two before rushing after Temari.

He found her at the end of the hall and immediately rushed to catch up with her.

Once he was in step with her, he reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. The act seemed to have calmed her; and she let out a sigh before leaning in closer towards him.

'Breakfast?' Shikamaru asked as they exited the hospital building.

'Yes, please. I want pancakes.'

'Someone is already having cravings.'

Temari just shot him a glare and punched him in the chest.

'Shut up.' She said as he started to chuckle.

 **. .**

At lunch time Shikamaru and Temari found themselves at the Nara residence having lunch with Yoshino.

The Nara matriarch ensured that Sunday lunch was always spent together and Shikamaru knew better than to argue.

As the ladies cleared the dishes Shikamaru sat in the living room playing with little Mirai. Kurenai was out on a mission and the young child was entrusted into Yoshino's care.

Looking at the two of them play; Temari couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

'He has a way with her that no one else does.' Yoshino spoke breaking Temari out of her trance.

'He does; judging by the way he takes care of her I know he'll be a great father.'

'I'm sure he won't slack off in that department, he knows if he does he'll have you and I to deal with.'

'He is a genius afterall.' Temari said as both the ladies broke out into laughter.

'Yoshino; can I ask you something?'

Placing the last of the leftovers in the fridge, she looked at Temari with the kind of affection only a mother knew how to give.

'You know you can ask me anything dear.'

'When you were pregnant with Shikamaru were you not afraid of the career you would be giving up.'

'To be honest with you, when I was your age I never wanted kids. I kept telling Shikaku that he would never have a housewife by marrying me; but that man wasn't called a genius for nothing. Admitted Shikamaru wasn't planned but those nine months will change your whole life. I never planned to give up my career; I had afterall seen Mikoto still run missions even after Itachi was born. In the beginning months I was determined to still be a kunoichi after Shikamaru was born; but as the months passed the idea of being with Shikamaru at home and taking care of him had its own appeal.'

'Shikamaru told me you still ran a few missions after he was born.'

'I did run a couple of missions after Shikamaru turned one, I used to leave him with my parents during the day and Shikaku used to pick him up at night. But it all changed on one escort mission. It was to a small village in the Land of Fire for three days. It was the longest mission away from Shikamaru and being away from him hit me hard. I didn't realize how much I missed hearing him and seeing him; I missed playing with him and pampering him. I even missed his cries at night. It was during that mission that I decided; I couldn't care less about being a kunoichi, my job description had changed the moment I decided to bring the boy into this world. I was a mother and my duty was to take care of him. To this day I don't regret my decision of staying at home; watching him speak his first words, learn to walk, tucking him in at night. They all were a mission in itself; for such a lazy person you'd be surprised how stubborn he used to be about taking naps. Watching him grow had its own charm and they were much better than any mission I had previously been on.'

Smiling Temari pulled Yoshino into a quick hug.

'Thank you.' She said as she left the kitchen.

Going to the living room she found Shikamaru lying on the ground with his arm over his eyes, Mirai had wandered off some time ago clearly bored with a knocked out Shikamaru.

'Shikamaru?'

'Hn.'

'I need to talk to you.'

'Hn.'

'In private.'

Lifting his arm off his face he opened an eye to analyze Temari; satisfied that he wasn't in any trouble he got up and started walking towards his old room leaving Temari to follow him.

'Is everything alright?' he asked, slightly concerned by her silence.

'Yeah; everything is fine. I've just been thinking.'

'And?'

'And I think we should have this baby.'

His eyes immediately went wide in shock as his mind registered what she was saying; before she had time to react he pulled her into a tight embrace.

'I love you, y'know.'

'I know.'

'What suddenly changed your mind?'

'I just happened to see a lazy pineapple head playing with this kid and it got me thinking of how great he'd be at taking care of another lazy pineapple head.'

Pulling her at arm's length he looked at Temari before speaking.

'You want a boy?'

'Yes.'

'I want a girl.' He said slightly pouting.

'We are going to love this baby regardless of its gender.'

'We are.' He said pulling her back into a hug.

. . .

'I'm so scared though Shika.' She said after a few minutes.

'Why?'

'I'm going to be a terrible mother and the kid is going to hate me.'

Chuckling he kissed her on her forehead; 'You're going to be the best mother, you'll be scary and kind at the same time just like another troublesome woman I know.'

'But I have no clue how to take care of a kid; what if I do something wrong. You've been taking care of Mirai for almost 5 years now; you know what you're doing.'

'Mirai is an angel; you on the other hand brought up a jinchuriki and a creep who likes dolls. I've got nothing on you in the baby department.'

'I do have experience with them.' She said kissing Shikamaru.

'Listen; we aren't telling mom anything yet. I don't want to deal with this today.'

There was suddenly a sound of something hitting the floor behind the curtain.

Shikamaru quickly made his way across the room to investigate.

Pulling the curtain aside he was greeted by a scarlet eyed girl grinning happily at him.

'Mirai, what are you doing here?' Shikamaru asked. slightly shocked he didn't realize she was in the room.

'Playing with Reiko.' The child replied holding up her doll.

'Oh, and did you hear what Tema-aunty and I were talking about?'

Mirai quickly shook her head in the negative.

'Good girl, now go downstairs Yoshino obaachan has made cookies for you.'

On hearing about the treats waiting for her downstairs the little girl quickly dashed for the door.

'Careful.' Temari called after the girl.

'See, already being protective.' He smiled.

They then heard a shriek come from the stairs.

' _Mommy_.'

'Looks like Kurenai sensei is here.'

' _Mommy, mommy guess what? Tema-aunty is having a baby._ '

There was a loud crash of a plate hitting the floor followed by a yell.

'SHIKAMARU, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT.'

'Fuck.' He swore under his breath.

'Guess your mom already found out.' Temari said playfully as she kissed his cheek.

Only one word was running through Shikamaru's mind at this moment; _Troublesome._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed ShikaTema Week this year.**

 **Until next time, :)**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
